1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun-roof device for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sun-roof devices are disclosed in a Japanese utility model application Laid-open publication No.55(1980)-87622 published without examination on Jul. 2, 1980 and a Japanese utility model application Laid-open publication No. 62 (1987)-59119 published without examination on Mar. 14, 1987.
Each of the foregoing sun-roof devices comprises an opening formed in the roof and having a pair of parallel spaced side peripheries each of which extends in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle and a front periphery which extends in the width direction of the vehicle. Each of the devices also includes a pair of parallel spaced guide rails extending along the pair of side peripheries of the opening, respectively, a front frame extending along the front periphery of the opening portion and connecting to front ends of the guide rails, a first gutter extending along the front periphery of the opening portion, and a pair of second gutters extending along the pair of side peripheries of the opening, respectively and being in fluid communication with the first gutter. Each of the devices further includes a movable panel for opening and closing the opening, a pair of link members for moving the movable panel which are located in the pair of guide rails, respectively, and a pair of cables in a pair of passages (discussed later), respectively, and connected to the link members.
In the sun-roof device of the 87622 publication (the '622 device), the passages are defined between an upper face of the front frame and a lower face of a guide plate fixed to the upper face of the front frame. In the sun-roof device of the 59119 publication (the '119 device), the passages are formed by a pair of pipes separated from the front frame.
However, in the '622 device, since the passages for guiding the cables respectively are defined between the upper face of the front frame and the lower face of the guide plate, there is the following drawback.
If a driving member for driving the cables in opposite directions is disposed in a more frontward position than the first gutter, the cables have to cross over the first gutter, so that a fluid-tight joint between the first gutter and each cable has to be established. Thus, it is necessary to locate the driving means at a more rearward position than the first gutter, thereby increasing the thickness of the sun-roof device.
On the other hand, in the '119 device, since the passages are formed by the pipes separated from the front frame, an area in which the driving means is disposed is wider than that of the '622 device, so that the '119 device can overcome the drawback of the former sun-roof device.
However, since the passages of the '119 device are formed by the pipes separated from the front frame, the '119 device is more expensive than the '622 device.